


One Step at a Time

by ahunmaster



Series: Fantasy AU [40]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Elves, Emotional, Emotional Sex, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Riding, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thornstriker tries to be in charge during sex; it doesn't work out as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step at a Time

 

Her hands wouldn't stop shivering.

 

"Thornstriker?"

 

"I-I can't-" Her hips were so sore and her thighs were burning.  "B-Bloodshed, I-"

 

"Hold on, I've got you." Bloodshed sat up and held her up before he adjusted her, pulling himself halfway out.  "I'm sorry, I should have realized that it would be too much-"

 

"N-No...No, it's fine.  I-I was just... a little overwhelmed."

 

"Do you want to stop?"

 

"No, I-!" Thornstriker leaned into his chest.  "I want to do this, but I-!  I just don't have the strength."

 

Bloodshed nodded and kissed her.  Okay, so riding him wouldn't be as easy as he thought it would be.  Even though he had been careful and stretch her out and such, she just didn't have the stamina to go through with it.

 

He would have to think of something to help improve her strength and ability to go on longer if she wanted to do this again in the future.

 

"Let's try something a little easier."

 

"L-Like what?"

 

"I'll hold you up so I won't be fully in you.  And you'll move your hips, like I told you before, at your pace."

 

"That- You're okay with that?"

 

"I'm fine.  I can deal with it."

 

"But-"

 

"It's alright." Bloodshed kissed her before leaning back against the headboard of their bed, "It's what you want.  I want you to feel good."

 

Thornstriker reached up to hug his neck, feeling doubt crawl into her mind as she wondered if she could even do this.  If she could be capable of giving him pleasure rather than let him take care of her all night long.

 

But when she saw his eyes staring into hers with such love, she pushed back the fear and began to roll her hips like he had explained to her.

 

Bloodshed never let her slip as she slowly rolled her hips into his, his grip keeping her up so she would not be overwhelmed by his cock filling her up.  Thornstriker was grateful for that as she tried her best to make him happy.

 

She did not expect her lover to kiss her deep and roll with her as they both came.

 

It wasn't what she had hoped for, but she was glad he let her try.

 

One day though, she would be able to make him happy.  One day, she would be able to ride him and make him cum under her.

 

But for now, Thornstriker thought as she panted against Bloodshed's chest, she would be content to be able to do this without losing all her strength.

 

END


End file.
